Achievement
There are numerous achievements you can get as you play. They are listed below according to which week they can be found. Week 1 * A Novel Beginning: Finish creating a character * A Pirate's Life for Me: Made a character with Hise background * The Logical Choice: ''Made a character with Jiyel background * ''Out of the Inner Court: ''Made a character with Corval background * ''An Inconvenient Husband: Made a character with Revaire background * Barefoot Countess: Made a character with Wellin background * A Very Proper Princess: ''Made a character with Arland background * ''Night Light Reading: Read the history of the Summit * An Unmitigated Disaster: You met with the Matchmaker, it did not go well * Impressive Impression: You earned the maximum amount of insight during the welcome feast * In Demand: You received all possible invitations during your first week * Sparring Partner: Successfully completed Anaele's week one event * Nature Walk: Successfully completed Emmett's week one event * A Friendly Ride: Successfully completed Lisle's week one event * A Dashing Dinner: Successfully completed Clarmont's week one event * A Forbidden Adventure: Successfully completed Hamin's week one event * Night Vision: Successfully completed Zarad's week one event * A Tense Time: Successfully completed Jarrod's week one event * A Cool Companion: Successfully completed Gisette's week one event * Behind the Bookcase: Successfully completed Lyon's week one event * Congratulations, Crumpet: ''Hosted a very successful afternoon tea * ''A Tea Terrific: Hosted a perfect afternoon tea * Play On: Hosted a very successful musical * A Musical Memory: Hosted a perfect musical * A Learning Experience: Hosted a very successful lecture * One for the History Books: Hosted a perfect lection * A Charming Introduction: Succeeded in the first challenge: the self-introduction * A Perfect Introduction: Succeeded perfectly in the first challenger: the self introduction * Secret Hunter: ''Found all possible week one secrets Week 2 * ''Captain, my Captain: Successfully recruited a full team for the ship race * Delectable Dessert: Successfully completed Avalie's first friendship event * Off the Cliff: Met your unfortunate end after failing to save yourself during the challenge: group ride (Note- only available when playing challenge mode) * Self Sufficient: Saved yourself during the challenge: group ride * Dual Thorns: You were saved by both Prince Zarad and Prince Hamin during the challenge: group ride * A Dashing Rescue: You were saved by both Prince Zarad during the challenge: group ride * A Glittering Rescue: You were saved by Prince Hamin during the challenge: group ride * A Warm Breakfast: Successfully completed Penelope's first friendship event * Properly Acquainted: Successfully completed Cordelia's first friendship event * A Victory of Leadership: You lead your team to victory during the ship race * Sailing to Victory: Your team won during the ship races * Super Snoop: ''You discovered all the secrets you can find in week two (4 secrets) Week 3 * ''Not Even Your Birthday: Recieved every possible present in week three * Gifter Extraordinaire: Proved yourself excellent at picking presents * Friends in All Places: Impressed the Matchmaker with the friendship you have inspired * Heart Taker: ''Impressed the Matchmaker with the romance you have inspired * ''Girl to Bring Home: Impressed the Matchmaker with the approval you have inspired * Respectfully Agreed: Impressed the Matchmaker with the respect you have inspired * Insightful Improvement: Impressed the Matchmaker with your perfect insight * Least Improved: Failed to impress the Matchmaker during the third week and you were sent home in disgrace * Second Impressions: Impressed the Matchmaker during your second interview * Marvelously Misjudged: Completely impressed the Matchmaker during your second interview * A Dangerous Secret: Successfully uncovered who was behind your first assassination attempt * A Good Natured Evening: Invited Emmett for a successful day together * A Quiet Day: Invited Lyon for a successful day together * A Sympathetic Ear: Invited Clarmont for a successful day together * An Eager Outing: ''Invited Ana for a successful day together * ''A Daylight Star: ''Invited Zarad for a successful day together * ''A Stolen Afternoon: ''Invited Hamin for a successful day together * ''A Friendly Face: ''Invited Lisle for a successful day together * ''Game On: Hosted a successful game night * A Game to Remember: Hosted a perfectly successful game night * A New Star: Hosted a successful midnight picnic * A Night to Remember: Hosted a perfectly successful midnight picnic * Female Companionship: Hosted a successful girl's night * Girl Power: Hosted a perfectly successful girl's night * Unpredictable Affections: ''Unlocked Lyon's romance path * ''A Noble Affair: ''Unlocked Clarmont's romance path * ''A Serious Flirt: Unlocked Zarad's romance path * A Treasured Feeling: ''Unlocked Hamin's romance path * ''A Warrior's Heart: ''Unlocked Ana's romance path * ''A Travelling Heart: Unlocked Emmett's romance path * A Cordial Companion: Unlocked Lisle's romance path * Melting the Ice: ''Secured Gisette's interest * ''Rising Passions: Secured Jarrod's interest * Grand Attentions: Secured the Grand Duke's interest * A Maiden's Affection: Secured Ria's interest * Secretly Seeing: Discovered all the secrets during week three (3 secrets) Week 4 * Mysterious Confession: Solved the second murder and got a confession from the mysterious native * Ingenious Investigator: Put together all the clues to solve the murder of Lord Adalric * Emotional Intelligence: Successfully swayed the jury with an emotional appeal * Logical Explanation: Successfully swayed the jury with your logical arguments * Unjust Jurisdiction: Pointed out the loophole that invalidates the legality of the trial * Death Defying Conclusion: Concluded your case by presenting what really happened * Miracle Worker: You got Imogen universally acquitted during her trial * A Rebellious Moment: Uncovered the secret Rebel Faction * Center Stage: Saved yourself during the set "accident" * A Star is Born: Managed to pull off a perfect performance of Charades as an actress Week 5 * others Week 6 * others Week 7 * ????